La bestia
by Akai Harvenheit
Summary: Una vez creyó en el amor y su amada le hizo pagar con lágrimas de sangre por ello. Ahora se encontraba atado a la hermana de su antigua esposa, una chica que se empeñaba en buscar algún vestigio de su corazón, lástima que su malvada hermana se lo hubiera llevado hasta el mismo infierno el día que lo traicionó. [InuxKag] [AU]
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía son personajes de Rumiko Takahashi, mi intención no es lucrar con ellos, simplemente los utilizo para dar vida a esta historia con fines de recreación.

 **La Bestia**

 **By Akai Harvenheit**

 **Summary** : Una vez creyó en el amor y su amada le hizo pagar con lágrimas de sangre por ello. Ahora se encontraba atado a la hermana de su antigua esposa, una chica que se empeñaba en buscar algún vestigio de su corazón, lástima que su malvada hermana se lo hubiera llevado hasta el mismo infierno el día que lo traicionó.

 _1_

Pese a lo tardío del día, notaba los ojos dorados de Mizuki ilusionados ante la posibilidad de que su padre la visitara. De hecho, comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto tiempo más tendría que pasar para que la niña dejara de esperarle como una cachorrito anhelante de su cariño.

Ese día Mizuki cumplía sus seis años de edad y su padre no la había visto desde el momento en que se celebró el funeral de su esposa. Soltando un suspiro cansado asustó el cruel recuerdo del esposo de su hermana entregándole a su hija con tanto deseo de deshacerse de ella como si se tratara del mismo demonio, cinco años atrás.

No, él era el mismísimo demonio, se corrigió levantándose con la exquisita elegancia que su condición como sacerdotisa del templo Higurashi le otorgaba. Amaba a su sobrina más que a nada en este mundo pero debía ser realista, el padre de esta siempre la vería como el doloroso recuerdo de las malas acciones de las que se distinguió su esposa, sobretodo porque la niña había heredado la fría belleza de su madre.

Se sentó al lado de su sobrina, compartiendo la mesita de té. La miró con tristeza, ¿hasta qué punto podía resistir el inocente corazón de su Mizuki? La niñita le dirigió una mirada llena de resignación y vio como sus pequeños hombros se dejaban caer con cansancio.

―Cariño, estoy segura de que tuvo algún contratiempo―habló con suavidad pese a la ira que comenzaba a sucumbir sus pensamientos. Se mostró dulce y cariñosa ante la mirada incrédula de su sobrina.

―Okaasan, no le disculpes―murmuró la pequeñita dejando caer su mentón en la palma de su mano.

Sonriendo con suavidad, la tía de la pequeña no pudo evitar comparar esa pequeña actitud rebelde con el comportamiento de su padre. Justo era en esos momentos en que no dudaba que su progenitor fuera realmente el esposo de su hermana.

―No lo estoy disculpando, Mizuki-chan―dijo con suavidad, buscando una excusa que permitiera mantener viva la ilusión de la pequeña, después de todo no podía explicarle las verdaderas razones del rechazo de su padre, no ahora que era tan frágil y pequeña.

―Tsk, tsk…―le cayó la niña mirándola a los ojos con un sentimiento que la sacerdotisa no pudo identificar―, no me importa esperarlo hasta mi próximo cumpleaños―dijo decidida, una actitud que la hacía parecerse aún más al demonio de ojos dorados que tenía por padre―. Estoy segura de que el próximo año vendrá.

La niña salió corriendo del salón de té con los ojitos llenos de esperanza, la sacerdotisa quería creerle. Soltó un suspiro antes de aproximarse a la puerta y observar los pétalos de cerezo caer. No le molestaba cuidar de su sobrina, de hecho disfrutaba del papel de madre a su corta edad pero por experiencia propia, sabía que una madre no siempre podría cubrir en su totalidad al cariño de un papá.

-.-.-

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Myoga, su viejo consejero, anunció la llegada de un pergamino de parte de la hermana de su difunta esposa, aquella chiquilla que a penas recordaba y de quien había escuchado mucho los últimos meses.

Había escuchado que su belleza iba más allá de lo que cualquier hombre vería en toda su vida y esos rumores sólo podían acrecentar el interés de los jóvenes por convertirla en su esposa, sobre todo porque además de hermosa era la heredera de las tierras de los Higurashi, aquellas tierras que tiempo atrás pensó suyas.

El distaba de los comentarios acerca de su belleza única. La había conocido antes de la celebración de su boda con Kikyo y la había visto por última vez casi seis años atrás, cuando le había entregado a la hija de su hermana. Era cierto que tenía un rostro bello pero recordaba su cuerpo desgarbado y sus cabellos rebeldes, dudaba que su belleza al menos igualara a la de Kikyo.

Tomó el pergamino esbozando una mueca aburrida, ya imaginaba lo que mencionaba su contenido, desde hace cinco años la súplica era la misma. Y no era tonto, hacía una semana que Mizuki cumplió los seis años, se recordó con amargura. La había alejado de él al morir su madre, no quería nada que se la recordara, no quería descubrir que esa niña no era más que el fruto de la infidelidad de su amada Kikyo.

Alejando los fantasmas de su pasado, extendió el pergamino y se encontró con la elegante escritura de la que una vez fue su cuñada.

" _Mi señor:_

 _He abandonado toda esperanza acerca de que usted acepte visitar a su hija pero temo decirle que la pequeña Mizuki no. Durante años he compartido con usted cada momento importante en la vida de mi niña y me atrevo a decirle que ella crece formidablemente, sin duda será una bella damita. Sin embargo, mi pequeña esperaría por usted incluso hasta el último día de su vida, así como espera deseosa su visita alguno de estos días._

 _Mientras tanto, rezaré para que su corazón se ablande, Inuyasha-sama._

 _Suya, Higurashi Kagome"._

Haciendo una mueca tomó el pergamino y se lo entregó a Myoga-jiji. Esa niña tenía una forma muy peculiar de hacerle sentir mal con respecto al tema de Mizuki. Pensó detenidamente en contestar su carta, pero desistió. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Que declinaba su invitación? ¿Qué no estaba interesado en visitar a la que todos creen su hija?

―Si usted me permite darle mi opinión―murmuró el viejo Myoga colocando el pergamino con las otras cartas que habían sido enviadas por Kagome―, la señorita Kagome tiene razón. No puede mantener a la señorita Mizuki alejada de usted toda la vida, además―murmuró con tristeza―, tampoco es justo que Kagome cuide de ella por más tiempo, les rompería el corazón cuando la joven contraiga matrimonio, usted sabe ningún pretendiente aceptaría a la hija de otro hombre en su casa, menos si su esposa siguiera manteniendo correspondencia con usted acerca de los asuntos de su pupila―dijo con seriedad.

Inuyasha le miró con soslayo y esbozó una sonrisa. No le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a esa chiquilla y mucho menos si lograba encontrar un marido. Al contrario si ella no se casaba, él podría reclamar las tierras de los Higurashi, después de todo, era el viudo de la primogénita del clan. Y si se complicaban las cosas, siempre podría pedir su mano en matrimonio con tal de asegurar esas tierras. Pero ese era su último recurso y esperaba que nunca tuviese que recurrir a ello.

―No insistas―dijo secamente―, le haría más daño a la niña si la tuviera aquí conmigo―se excusó dándole la espalda a su consejero. Aún estaba tan abierta la herida, pensaba aproximándose a la puerta que lo dirigía al jardín. Dudaba de su paternidad, sin embargo,siempre había procurado que no le faltara nada y mucho menos el calor de una madre, pero si ella regresaba a su lado no estaba seguro de ser un buen padre, mucho menos ante la sospecha de que esa niña resultara no ser hija suya.

―Kikyo―susurró con rencor mientras observaba el jardín lleno de rosas. Si tan solo Kikyo no hubiera destrozado su alma podría permitirse pensar que esa niña era suya y que la tendría en casa. Si solo Kikyo no se hubiera llevado su corazón al infierno tal vez podría permitirse el volver a formar una familia.

Tan inmerso en sus sentimientos se encontraba que no escuchó los pasos de Miroku, su mejor amigo. El joven, aproximadamente de su edad lo observó con melancolía. Cuando Inuyasha mostraba sus rasgos endurecidos y los hombros tensos era porque se reprochaba a sí mismo los errores que cometió al confiar en Kikyo.

―¿Otra vez pensando en ella?―preguntó serenamente. Inuyasha no contestó nada, sabía que guardar silencio era su mejor respuesta. Miroku lo miró con curiosidad, quizá no era buen momento para mencionarle acerca de los rumores que acontecían en las tierras de los Higurashi.

―Si estás aquí, es porque algo verdaderamente importante debe suceder―dijo impaciente, girándose hacia él―. De lo contrario estarías pavoneándote por la aldea para cazar alguna jovencita que desee tener un hijo tuyo―serio, le miró a los ojos. El ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su amigo, definitivamente no estaba de buen humor.

―¡Vaya! De verdad que no andas de humor―exclamó el joven achicando sus ojos para observar bien las facciones de su amigo―. De seguro recibiste alguna carta de esa jovencita―murmuró girando el rostro hacia un lado, esperando que las palabras solo hubiesen sido escuchadas por el viento―, siempre he dicho que tiene un interés especial en ti―le picó de nuevo con el tema.

―No seas idiota―molesto, Inuyasha le dio la espalda―, obviamente está interesada pero su interés no es por lo que tu dices, sino porque la niña está con ella―reprochó cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

El suave viento hizo que las hebras negras de su cabello se ondearan con el. ¿Cómo podía pensar Miroku semejante disparate? Kagome Higurashi, la hermana menor de la que fue su esposa. En esa niña corría la misma sangre corrupta de Kikyo, y en la niña también.

―Escucha―Miroku se acercó a él y posó su mano en el hombro como señal de comprensión―. He escuchado los rumores acerca de unas cuantas personas que desean poseer las tierras de los Higurashi―murmuró tranquilo, esperando convencerlo de que acceda a contraer matrimonio con la señorita Kagome―. Y la única forma de hacerlo será haciendo a la sacerdotisa su esposa.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?―expresó el ojidorado molesto. Sabía para donde iba el asunto y no estaba dispuesto a ser él quien convirtiera a la joven en su mujer.

―Mucho, idiota―exasperado, Miroku intentó de nuevo―. Kagome es la hermana de tu difunta esposa, la verdadera heredera de todo lo que los Higurashi poseen―dijo apretando los dientes―. He escuchado que varios enemigos tuyos están dispuestos a contraer matrimonio con ella para arrebatarte las tierras y tener un su poder a tu hija.

―Esa niña no es mía― gruñó Inuyasha apretando los puños.

Miroku lo miró con lástima. El pobre Inuyasha estaba tan cegado por el dolor que no le importaba qué destino le deparara a la pequeña.

―Piensa lo que quieras, Inuyasha― dejó caer sus hombros como gesto de resignación―. Pero si sigues con tu indecisión perderás esas tierras y después no te molestes conmigo por decirte "te lo dije".

Miroku observó la nostálgica mirada que Inuyasha dirigió hacia el horizonte. Lo conocía desde que su abuelo había fallecido y sabía que a pesar de que era el ser más necio y testarudo, tenía buen corazón. _La bestia del Sengoku_ pensó observando al ojidorado. A veces la gente era demasiado cruel al juzgar a las personas. Todos eran demasiado crueles juzgando la actitud de Inuyasha cuando el único error que había cometido fue haber confiado en una mujer que no valía la pena.

Suspiró, resignado. Habían pasado ya seis años, seis largos años en los que había visto la lucha interna que Inuyasha mantenía entre la locura y la cordura. Sabía que, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, la señorita Higurashi era la solución a todos sus problemas, incluso era la cura para ese duro corazón.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Después de muchos años de inactividad, he vuelto. Espero esta nueva historia sea de su agrado.

Agradecería sus reviews con sus opiniones.


End file.
